Data's Plan
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: A challenge from my brother to write Narnia, Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings in one fiction. Please read and review


The challenge laid forth? Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and Narnia in one fiction.

I own none of these characters; they belong to their respective authors. The End.

-------------------------------------

Data, the android of the starship Enterprise, was always curious about humans. He would study them without any real concept of understanding until he finally came across a plan, program the Holodeck to create four separate corners for each of four popular literary works of the current day. Geordi and said that four was a 'good, even number,' and that it was a simple number that 'wouldn't overexcite his circuits'. When Data had ensured Geordi that he was not capable of excitement, Geordi chose to ignore him. So, he told the computer what the plan was and after a few minutes of choosing four tomes, the doors slid open to reveal four different corners to represent the four different classics.

On the left corner, it was covered with snow, and had, what looked to be a lamppost, in the middle of the show. A man stood there, from waist up at least he was a man, from the waist below, he was what Data found after searching his databanks, was commonly called a goat. A red muffler was around the goat-man's neck and he carried an umbrella in one arm and his other arm was clutching that of a small girl child who was asking when tea was going to be.

Looking to the other side, he saw what appeared to be children, all gathering around one another and murmuring about mushrooms and pints. One had even gotten so bold, as to hold the bag over his head (although it didn't help matters much since they were all relatively the same height) and claim that these were for him and Mr. Frodo, and that the others could just continue on to find others for themselves. He also added that if they tried anything, he would kill them.

Continuing on to the far end of the corner, a man in all black was holding some sort of weapon out that beamed with a green light and looking around him with what Data remembered was called 'anxiety'. He continued on his search for whatever it was until a deep breathing sound came out from the shadows and a red light of the same like the man in the black's came forth. They dueled for a while, they spoke to each other and Data heard, "Luke, I am your father" before the man yelled that no, he wasn't. Data realized that he had never thought of Dr. Soong as his father, and made a note to ask Geordi if all sons and fathers had conversations like this. A tall hairy creature soon came out of the shadows as well and with a roar that Data could not place in his databanks, picked up the man with the deep breathing, carrying him over to the corner with the goat-man and child with the man carrying his green light-sword in hand following. The goat-man and child soon yelled out in protest that the hairy creature was ruining their tea.

On the last corner, was a group of children, dressed in black robes and with sticks pointing at a boy with white hair, yelling out certain words and watching, with what Data had been told to be 'glee', the outcome of the word's affect. The boy with white hair soon fled to the corner with the goat-man as well, thinking that maybe the hairy creature would protect him. Two children ran after him, and as they called back, the third soon followed after wiping his glasses off on his robe.

Watching the mass of characters all on that one spot and fighting over one another, Data soon concluded that his study was over and done with, called for the computer to end the hologram and watched as the characters and their settings fade away to reveal the black and yellow lines of an empty holodeck.

Stepping out into the corridor, Data made his way towards Geordi's quarters, inquiries were on his databanks, and he could not seem to rationalize the idea of any of those four classics, or why anyone would care to learn about them. As he entered Geordi's quarters, he realized that yes; humans were odd creatures indeed.


End file.
